Daughters and Secrets
by Kiska King
Summary: Secrets about Jack's sordid past come out revealing a family he never knew he had, and Will and Elizabeth's oldest daughter has come along for the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Edited on 12/4/06

**Disclaimer: **I (very sadly) do not own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean, but if I did, it would be Jack and Will!

Hey, it's my first Pirates Fanfic, so be at least a little nice! And so, without further ado, I give you:

**Daughters and Secrets**

by Kiska King

A young woman watched as Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of his newly reclaimed _Black Pearl_, slung his arm around the woman he was with. The young woman, whose long, dark hair hid her face from view, nearly spat on the drunkard's face as she watched. But she didn't. She kept her cool as she walked out into the night air and looked around at Tortuga, her home, or as much of one as she'd ever had.

She sighed and thought '_That damned man doesn't even know about me, I'll bet'. _As she stepped out into the night, Jocelyn Sparrow, or Josephine Dupree, as she called herself, smirked as she thought about her plan for revenge on her cursed father.

* * *

Miles away, in Port Royal, a different young woman, completely and totally different, walked through the streets on the way to her grandfather's manor. '_Really, I don't see why mum and dad don't visit him more often,' _the young girl thought, looking up at her grandfather, the governor of Port Royal, who was standing in the door way, smiling at her in her finest dress.

"Margaret," Governor Swann said, warmly hugging his granddaughter, "I must be imagining how beautiful you are. You look so much like your mother."

Margaret smiled back at her grandfather and said "Grandfather, you spoil me. Now what was it that you wanted me here for?"

Her grandfather had a secretive smile on his face as his granddaughter walked into the entrance hall of his manor.

"Margaret, have you ever heard of the adventure you're mother and father took before you were born?"

Margaret almost audibly gulped. She knew her mother and father had been hiding something forever, but never thought she would find out. "No," she replied nervously.

"Let's see," her grandfather said, remembering exactly how the story went. "It all started the day your mother and father met. No one had any idea of it then, but they were one day going to be married. Not long after they both turned 18, a man came into our lives, and changed them forever. His name was Jack…sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Jack Sparrow rolled over. His head was pounding, and the woman beside him was still asleep, and not only that, but she was lying on his arm. He tried to move it, but she wouldn't budge. He lay there trying to pull his arm out for several minutes before the woman finally moved. He nearly danced, but thought the better of it, and put his pants and shirt back on.

It took him under ten seconds to find everything he owned (and some things he didn't) and put it on, before he was out of the house and making his way towards the dock.

He slipped through the alleyways, making slightly more noise than a cat, and was in the clear, when "Captain Sparrow!" "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath, before turning around to see who the hell wanted something now. He found himself face to face with a young man, who was tall, and wiry, and looked strangely familiar. His short black hair was combed out of his face, but didn't look like it was going to stay that way for long. His shrewd, dark eyes looked at Jack with a fire he had seen in only one other person, but she was long gone.

"Captain Sparrow," the man said again, "I am here to join your crew."

Jack looked at the man again, this time from a captain's point of view. He was muscular, so he could work hard, and the man also looked determined, like anything the man set out to do would get done. He was a little slim, and slightly effeminate, but he was shrewd. Jack could tell that this man could see a lot, in a small area.

"You look like you would make a good lookout. I'll put you in the crow's nest." Jack turned and walked away, unaware of the evil smile creeping onto the young man's face.

"GIBBS!" Jack shouted, taking a bottle of rum from one of his crew. "Look what I've brought you."

The fat, oldish man with thinning hair looked at the man. "Let me guess," he said, "Crow's nest, right?"

"Crow's nest," Jack agreed.

"Well, then, boy," Gibbs said turning to the man. "What be your name?"

"Joe," the man replied, "Joe Dupree."

"Well, then, _Joe_," Gibbs said. "Welcome, to the _Black Pearl_."

* * *

Hope you like it ! Please review!

♥ Kiska ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Edited on 12/4/06

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Disney…or Jack

* * *

Jack looked at the letter and took another drink out of the bottle of rum he was holding. _'Great, someone __**else **__is out to get me now.' _"Oi, Gibbs," he yelled to his long-time first mate. "We've got to make a stop in Port Royal."

"Why?"

"_Cargo_," Jack replied, hoping Gibbs would get the message.

"Would this happ'n to be a cargo of _precious_ nature?"

"No, Gibbs," Jack said, laughing inwardly at his friend's lust for treasure. "This is a cargo that pertains to my health"

"Oh."

* * *

Margaret looked in the mirror one more time. She didn't make the best pirate, but she was passable. And her father's insistence that she learned swordplay would definitely come in handy. She shifted the plain dress she was wearing again to try and make it more comfortable. She could already tell that she was going to miss her fancy clothes. That just proved how much she differed from her mother.

Elizabeth S. Turner did not like fancy things at all. She thought that they got in the way of everything, not to mention that you couldn't breathe. She often stole a set of her husband's casual clothes to wear around her house.

Margaret, however, loved the beautiful dresses that her father and grandfather gave her. When she was little, she used to twirl around until she was so dizzy she couldn't stand. But now, that was apparently going to change. She would have to wear the dress until she got to a small, private inn near the dock. Then she would have to change into men's clothes and wait for that Sparrow man to come and get her. She would learn everything about piracy on the way. She had her doubts, especially after what she had heard from her grandfather, about whether her mother knew about this little expedition, especially after what she had heard from her grandfather.

* * *

Jack had been waiting for three hours before that "Damned Turner girl" showed up. Well, you couldn't say that she wasn't like her mother. She had the same long tawny hair, and stubborn face. '_Oh joy, I get a Turner __**AND **__a Swann all in one package."_

He looked into her face and said, "So, tell me what you know about pirates, and I'll tell you how you're wrong." He did get satisfaction from the angry look on her face.

"Well, I know that pirates are dirty, cheating, rotten scoundrels that love to pillage and do little else," she said, smirking at him. "And that a few of them are good men."

"Hmmm, so your father has taught you _something_. What do you know about ships and other nautical things?" Jack was amazed at the amount of knowledge that spewed from her mouth. It wasn't until thirty minutes, and only three corrections, later that they left the inn, and got to the _Black Pearl_, with Margaret dressed in men's clothes.

* * *

Margaret looked at the ship. _'Well, I guess it isn't going to be that bad.' _she thought, looking at the dirty crew. She thought for a while more, getting settled in, when a young man, no older than 20, walked into the cabin.

"Evening, ma'am," he said, bringing her a tray of food. "Captain Sparrow says I'm to be your 'cabin boy'," he said eyeing her oddly. He spoke more elegantly than the other crewmen, so she guessed that he hadn't been here for long. He was not dark, but not fair skinned, somewhere in between. He had lovely eyes and gorgeous hair. It was dark, and a little shorter that most of the crew members. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you important enough as to have a cabin all to yourself?"

"Oh, well…" she said, feeling awkward, "I guess it's because Jack, err, um, Captain Sparrow, is doing this as a favor to my father, and my father wouldn't be too happy about my interacting with pirates."

"Oh, I see," he said, handing her the tray. "Well, if you need anything, such as protection from having to _interact _with the others, I'll be around." He said, taking a bow before handing her the tray. She was surprised at the tingle she felt where his skin touched hers. He exited the room.

A couple of days later, Margaret leaned against the balcony of the ship. She watched her friend up in the crow's nest. He did look handsome with his shirt off in the bright Caribbean sun. When he came down, she waved and he came over. She could see every muscle on his sun tanned torso.

"Hello, ma'am," he said, shaking her hand. She blushed a little at the tingling in her hand.

"Please, don't call me that. It makes me feel old," she said, smiling into his face. "My name is Margaret, so I'd be pleased if you would call me that."

"I'd be honored," he said happily. "My name is Joseph Dupree, but please call me Joe."

* * *

♥ Kiska 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Edited on 12/17/06

**Disclaimer:** I own a cat, a Chihuahua, and a laptop, but no Pirates.

* * *

Governor Swann sat at his desk and worried about his granddaughter. The truth was he was not entirely sure he felt all that comfortable with his granddaughter being on a ship full of pirates. Especially this particular pirate. And the letter from one of his informants in Tortuga made him even more anxious. He had found out that an unknown person was after Jack, and they weren't going to let anyone stand in their way. _'Maybe I shouldn't have sent her to The Pearl… but, there was no other option. If I hadn't sent her there, for Jack's protection as well as her own, who knows what would have happened…'_

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the doorway to her simple home. It seemed so quiet without Margaret on the house. Her other three children were quieter without their older sister to lead them on their escapades. She was sad that her father hadn't trusted her enough to tell her his plan, and about what was happening with Jack and the mystery person. But, she had her own spies in Tortuga. People who she had met on her adventures with Jack. Jack… Her mind wandered to the Captain who was one of her, and her husband's, best friends, and the secret that only she knew. The secret about Jack's only love…

* * *

Jack stood on the deck, and kept a watchful eye on his friend's daughter. She was talking to one of the newer crew members. _'Just like her mother, to fall for a pirate. Well, if you could call Will a pirate!'_ He smiled thoughtfully at the first time he had met those two. And, soon after, he saw HER for one of the last times. She abandoned him soon after he got the _Pearl_ back, and he never saw her again. _'Maybe she never really wanted to be a pirate,' _he thought sadly, taking another swig of his rum, and letting that sadness slip away from him.

* * *

Margaret looked up at her friend, Joe. They spent every moment they could together. Every other pirate was politely cold to her, even when she helped out on the ship. It was only when Jack told her that most of them knew her parents. That explained a lot. Only Joe was nice enough to talk to her and listen. He really was sweet. He wasn't the kind of person you expected to find on a pirate ship.

* * *

Joe looked at Margaret and explained once more why she had to stay in her cabin when storms came. "I don't even KNOW your parents, but I wouldn't want to explain why their daughter drowned because she WOULDN'T stay in her cabin." 

She rolled her eyes for the billionth time and simply said, "So, don't. Have Jack explain it. Mum would probably love a reason to hurt him, and don't even get me started on how Daddy feels about pirates."

"Pirate…" Joe muttered back at her, "you'd sacrifice your own captain just because you want to see what the storms look like?"

"Hmmm," she said, pretending to think about it. "Yes." She looked so cute when she did that. _'WAIT, you are NOT allowed to feel that way. For God's sake, what would Jocelyn think?'_

* * *

The said person looked angrily at the mirror she held in her hand. She would give anything to look more like her twin brother and mother, but she was cursed to look like her least favorite person in the world, her father. 

"Josephine, get in here and serve our customers!" the owner of the inn she worked at shouted at her.

"Yes sir," she glumly returned, sauntering like a slut into the room where the customers ate. She hated living in Tortuga, but it was the best source of information in the Caribbean.

She smiled sweetly at the two customers at the table and set down two mugs of ale. She felt like slapping the men at the bar who wolf-whistled and stared as she walked by.

"What would you two like?" she said smiling at the man and woman at the table. _'They don't look like our normal customers,' _Jocelyn thought to herself as the two at the table looked up at her.

"Oh my God..." the woman uttered, stunned.

"Jack?" the man said quietly.

'_Bugger,' _she thought to herself as she gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Excuse me," she said in a completely innocent and bewildered voice. "Who is Jack?"

"He's an acquaintance of ours," the woman said still slightly bewildered.

* * *

"He's an acquaintance of ours," Elizabeth said, as Will nodded slightly towards his wife. He hoped the girl hadn't noticed. Apparently, she didn't, because when Will grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door, she was surprised.

"HELP!" the girl shouted, attracting attention to them. The owner of the inn came running to see what had happened, but when he saw who it was that had a hold of his server, he backed away.

"Everyone, mind your own business," the owner said. "Free round, on the house," he added as an afterthought. The raucous noise in the inn started up again. Will thanked him silently, and flipped him a gold coin at him for his trouble.

"C'mon," Elizabeth whispered in his ear, taking hold of the girl's other arm, and steered them through the door.

**Hehe, that's a long chapter! Well, I hope you liked it. If you did, REVIEW!**

**Thx,**

**Kiska**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Edited on 12/17/06

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean… not even the DVD. Technically, it's my mom's.

**SORRY!!!! I didn't realize how long it's been since I've updated!! Well, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Jocelyn looked around. _I am dead… I am sooo dead._ She was being _escorted_ rather forcefully towards a large, filthy ship.

"I demand to know where you are taking me!!" she yelled at the angry looking woman on her right.

"Well, I demand to know who you are," the woman retorted.

"My name is Josephine Dupree; I am a server in that inn back there. You know, I bring people food."

"Fine, now who are you _really_?" the man said, calmly.

"Josephine Dupree!! Am I REALLY going to have to say that all again?"

"Will, I don't think she's going to budge."

"We'll just see what Tia Dalma says about her, then."

Jocelyn vaguely remembered her mother telling her something about an old witch who lived in a swamp when she was really little. _Uh-oh… NOT GOOD!_

* * *

Margaret was worried. Joe was not himself. Usually he was open, laughing. But, now he was so cold towards her. Towards everyone, for that matter. He did his duties well enough, but after that, he stayed in his cabin. She finally got the guts up to ask Gibbs about what he was doing in there, but not even he knew.

"In all me years, I've never seen any man get so sad over nothing. Unless… it must be some sickness!"

_Oh, great, I'll bet that superstitious pig thinks it's MY fault. _She had overheard him saying that a woman aboard the ship was bad luck. _Stupid pig. He smells like one, too. _She giggled at the thought, but felt bad about it, immediately. _I shouldn't be mad at Gibbs because because Joe's ignoring me. But why do I even care that he's ignoring me?? _She sighed as she immediately gave herself the answer. _You're mad because you love him, you idiot._

* * *

Joe sat in his cabin drinking a bottle of rum. He didn't know how, but he had somehow become addicted to the stuff. He just sat and stared at the ceiling. His cabin mate thought he had been acting odd. _Great, even a bloody pirate can tell I'm not myself. I wonder if she noticed… NO, bad! _He began to slap his hand to his forehead. _Do not think about her. DO not think about her pretty eyes, and her beautiful hair. Or how cute she looks when she's being stubborn._ His eyes went cloudy as he went into yet another day dream. _DAMMIT!! I did it again. Stupid rum. It doesn't make me forget about her…_

He began beating his head again when the door opened, unnoticed. The woman who had been making him so miserably happy walked into the room.

"Joe?"

"What the…?" he blundered, as he looked wildly around the room. Then he caught sight of Margaret standing in his doorway, looking so fragile and yet so stubborn.

"Joe, is everything ok? I mean, you haven't been being yourself lately…" she trailed off, looking at him angrily. "What's the matter?"

He looked at her. Should he tell her? What would she do?

His lips caught hers. She seemed to be stunned. _Great you idiot! See, you knew she didn't like you. What the..?_

It was his turn to be caught off guard as her tongue slid over his lips. She tasted better than rum… much better.

After a few glorious minutes, they had to come up for air.

"Margaret, we need to talk."

She nodded slowly, still kind of stunned.

"It's probably not what you think. First of all, my name isn't Joe. It's Jason… Jason Sparrow. And, there's a reason I'm here." _God, I must be drunker than I thought._ "You see I'm here to kill Jack. You see, for the longest time my sister and I both hated him because he left our mother when she was pregnant…"

He couldn't finish because Margaret slapped him, hard, before running out the door.

* * *

**I seriously have no idea where that last part came from, but I like. I'll make you a deal. Whoever guesses who the mother of Jason and Jocelyn is will get the next chapter, free of charge, the day after they get it right, IF they get it right… (I just wanna see if anyone knows who it is)**

**Kiska**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Edited on 12/17/06

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own Pirates.

* * *

The prisoner sat glumly in an ugly boat, in a depressing swamp. She had been fighting tooth and nail to get free of her capturers, but it was of no use. Will and Elizabeth, covered in scratches, bite marks, and the latter sporting a nasty gash on her right forearm, sat in the boat ahead of the prisoner. She had not told either of them her name, or anything about herself. So, as a last resort, they were taking her to the swamp witch.

In the beginning, they had not planned to actually end up at Tia Dalma's, hoping that the girl would just come clean. But, that didn't go as planned, so here they were, stepping into her house.

"Ahhh, William Turner," she said, looking at the man who stepped into her doorway. **(A/N: I'm not even going to TRY her accent)** "I just knew you couldn't stay away."

"Actually, Tia, I brought you a present, of sorts," he replied, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

At this moment Elizabeth hauled the younger woman in. Both were now sporting newly forming black eyes.

"You see," he began to explain, "she won't tell us who she is, and seeing that there are all these rumors going around that someone is trying to kill Jack, and that she is his spitting image, we need to know if there is anything we need to know."

Will noticed that the girl almost winced as he described her.

Tia cackled. "Well, then, bring the little Sparrow in."

"I am NO Sparrow." The prisoner spat after saying the name.

"No," Tia said, looking the girl in his eyes, "then why do you hate him so much?"

"He left her!" Will had no idea what she was talking about, but the girl had not said that yet. He guessed he and Elizabeth hadn't thought to ask her WHY she hated Jack.

"And who told you this?" Tia questioned.

"Well, I assumed it. Considering that he was never around when we were growing up, it seemed I was right." The girl seemed far off and distant. "How would you like it if you were called a bastard? He just left, LEFT. I never had a father. I never will."

Despite the fact that she was supposed to be a prisoner, she went and sat in a chair, completely ignoring them all. "Then, she died. She left us, too. We had no one. We had to get to the Caribbean all by ourselves. Do you have any idea how hard that is for a pair of seven year-olds?"

"Child," Tia comforted the nearly hysterical girl, "it was not his fault. He didn't know she was pregnant. Ana-Maria didn't trust him."

"How dare you take his side? And how dare you say her name?" the girl shouted in Tia's face. She ran out of the hose, into the boat.

* * *

_Nice one, Jason!_ Jason thought to himself, trying to lower the lifeboat down. _Next time, why don't you just walk up to a naval officer and say, "Hey, I'm a pirate!"_ Deep down, he knew that what he said wasn't what mad him really mad. He was mad because he had blown it with Margaret.

He heard footsteps. "Damned thing, hurry up!" he whispered to the lifeboat that refused to go both swiftly and silently into the water.

"Who's there?" a drunken voice sounded, right behind the large crates to Jason's left.

_Damn, damn, damn. Stupid Gibbs, just go back to your rum!_

"Which one of you dogs is playing with me lifeboats again? Huh? Well, speak up!"

Finally, Jason almost jumped for joy as the lifeboat got over the side of the boat. He climbed in and started lowering himself into the water.

"Gibbs!" Jack's voiced shouted. "Stop him! Don't let him escape!'

Jason swore loudly as the lifeboat stopped going down.

"Jo- err, Jason!" Margaret's voice shouted to him. "Get up here this instant you mangy scoundrel!" Jason quickly thought over his options and figured that facing an angry man who he had tried to kill was better than running away from an angry woman who would catch up with him, any day.

"All right. Hang on a moment. I'll be up there." He jumped out of the life boat and was shocked. Jack was hugging him. His own father was hugging him.

"Err, Cap'n, are you feeling ill?" Gibbs asked, looking worried.

"Gibbs, I have a son! A son!" Jack shouted, not caring if he woke up the rest of the ship. Not that he would, they were all drunk.

"Is that really a surprise, Jack? I mean, seriously, how many women have you slept with?" Margaret piped up.

"Young lady, it is my duty as your caretaker on this ship to scold you for that!" Jack mocked seriousness. "That being said, lovely remark, mate." He turned to Jason.

"But, if your mother is who I think she is, and I'm sure she is, then you are my legitimate son."

Gibbs scratched his head and walked off, looking for more rum. His had obviously gone bad.

"What do you mean legitimate?" Jason asked, also confused. "You weren't married!"

"Yes, we did! Ana-Maria and I got married on a lovely little island off the coast of Jamaica. Then, she just up and left!" Jack looked down, slightly crest fallen. "Never saw her again, savvy? She just disappeared, two months after we tied the knot. I guess she didn't think I could handle kids, yet."

"I wonder why…." Margaret remarked coolly.

"But, you never went looking for her! Why not? You must have had some idea where we were! If you loved her, why didn't you go after her? I would never let the woman I love get away that easily." _Then why'd you run away from Margaret? _Jason mentally asked himself.

"Because, mate, she's a pirate. Pirates don't exactly appreciate any one comin' after 'em."

"But she was also a woman! Women appreciate it when men go be heroic, and dashing, and bold," Margaret said, looking, out of the corner of her eye, at Jason. "And they especially hate it when the man they love just runs off!"

"But, love, I didn't run off, she left me, remember?" Jack asked, not noticing the sly look Margaret was giving Jason.

"Oh, right."

"Well, I forgive you, I never really hated you," Jason said, appreciating that it hurt Jack to talk about the woman he had loved. "But, your daughter won't."

"Daughter?" Jack said, looking at Jason in a slightly dazed sort of way. "You mean to tell me that I have a daughter!"

"Yeah, and she's the reason I'm here, sort of." Jason could see he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Sorry for the Semi-cliffy, but I couldn't write anymore! The chapter is over 1000 words long, and that's a lot, especially for me. If you know you love me, which I know you do, review!**

**Kiska**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Edited on 12/17/06

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean… but I've been on the ride. Not since they put Jack in, but still, I've been.

**Oi! What is with you people and NOT REVIEWING! I mean, I slave over a hot… laptop… and I get no reviews, what so ever! I mean, I know the last chapter stunk, but still, you could tell me what I can do better! –grumbles- Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Jocelyn cried into her hands. She hated crying. It was too emotional, it showed that she cared, when really, she didn't.

_But, that foul old woman still had no reason to mention my mother!_ She reasoned. _I mean, what does she know? SHE doesn't know what it's like, growing up without a father!_

She was quite surprised when a hand gripped her shoulder. She looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes. Oh, how she hated those eyes. They belonged to that bastard who had forced her to come here. Who had forced her to relive her past.

"Back off."

"Why are you so mad at me? What did I do?" Will asked, innocently. _Yeah, sooo innocent. He's the bloody bastard who forced me to come here._

"Let's start with what you DIDN'T do, shall we?" Jocelyn replied. She honestly didn't know why she was talking to him, she had no reason to. She owed him nothing. "You didn't leave me alone. You didn't let me get revenge on that bastard, Sparrow. You just made my life even more miserable!"

Will sighed. "You realize that you sound extremely self-centered right now, don't you?"

"You do realize you sound extremely annoying right now, don't you?" Jocelyn mocked him. She, too, sighed. "Listen, Will, or whatever the hell your name is, it's obvious you're not too bright, so I'll put this into terms you can understand: BACK OFF! I hate you!" She shouted, gaining momentum. "I hate that bastard, Sparrow! And I most definitely do not want to talk to you, or any one else! It's not like you know anything about me!"

Will rolled his eyes. _A man of infinite patience, that one! _Jocelyn thought to herself, upon seeing Will's eyes move.

"Fine, I admit that I know absolutely nothing about you! However, knowing both of your parents entitles me to judge you!"

Jocelyn goggled at him. "How could you know my mother?"

"The same way I know your father. They helped me save Elizabeth. I believe that was also the reason your mother got a chance to meet your father again, and, if I remember correctly, get a little payback for a certain boat of hers." Will chuckled softly at the memory of Anamaria slapping Jack silly. "Then, the next time I saw Jack, she was gone. I never actually got a chance to ask him what happened, and since he never brought it up…" Will shrugged as he trailed off. "But, you could tell that they loved each other."

"Yeah, yeah. But, still, how would YOU like to be called a bastard all your life, because of your scumbag father?" Jocelyn retorted, not liking all the sappiness of the conversation.

"Who says I've never been called a bastard?" Will asked the girl, his dark eyes suddenly hard. "You say I have no idea what it's like to live with out a father. Without a mother. But it's you who has no idea what you're talking about. I do know. I know very well what it is like to be called a bastard, to defend your mother on a daily basis because the boys are copying their fathers. Calling her a whore. And then, your mother dies, and you are all alone. You have no idea where your father is, but you try to find him, and when you do, all you can think about is how much you don't need him. But, in reality, you do. You need him so much. Because he was supposed to protect you."

_What on earth is he talking about? _Jocelyn thought to herself, a little nervous. She never got the chance to ask Will, because he simply walked back into Tia's hut, shaking his head, lost in memory.

* * *

**I'm feeling lazy, and tired (after all, it's after midnight) so, I'll put Jack/Jason/Margaret in the next chapter! And, c'mon, you know you want to tell me all about how much you love my beautiful story, so press the damn button already!**

**Much love to those who review!**

**Kiska**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jack, but I own Jason!! HA!

* * *

"Oi, you there! I have a son! And a daughter!" Jason could here Jack yelling to a crew member, for probably the fifteenth time in ten minutes.

"Well, he seems to be proud of himself…Well, I would be too, if I had a son as handsome as I am," he said nervously to Margaret. Her only response was a glare.

"I don't know if I want to talk to you, at the moment."

"Then why are you in my cabin? I mean are you just going to sit there and glare at me?"

"Yes," Margaret responded, snappishly. She sighed, got up, walked over to Jason, and slapped him.

"Oww…" Jason trailed off, slightly happy that she was making physical contact with him. "I thought you forgave me!"

"When did I say that?" Margaret stared into his eyes, rather angry. "I don't believe that I ever said that!"

"True, but you were being slightly nice on deck, and now you are acting so…" he trailed off for a second time, fearing her reaction if she continued.

"Go on."

"No," he said, shaking his head defiantly.

"Why not?" she demanded, hands on her hips, eyes hard as stones.

"Because, you'll hit me again! You hit hard!" Jason replied in a childish voice.

Margaret laughed. "I do NOT! I am a lady, we don't hit."

Jason snorted. The tension and anger had left the room. He knew that she would never willingly admit it, but she forgave him.

Jack burst into the room. "AH!" he shouted at the pair. "The lovebirds!" Jason and Margaret blushed. Jack faced his son. "So, tell me about this daughter of mine. If she's willing to kill me, without meeting me, I'm betting she's just like her mother. Stubborn, and vengeful."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, that's her alright."

Jack grinned. "Well, finally, there's some good news," he stated happily. "I have a way with stubborn, vengeful women," he added seeing the confused looks on Jason and Margaret's faces. He took a swig of the large, but quite empty, rum bottle in his hands. "So, where is she, this wonderful daughter of mine?"

"The last time I saw her was in Tortuga," Jason said, slightly amused at the entire I-was-going-to-kill-you-but-now-we're-buddy-buddy-father-and-son thing he had going with Jack. It might have helped that they were both a little… inebriated.

"Tortuga?!?!" Jack shouted. _Well, there goes the whole 'Happy Family' thing._ "You left your sister in TORTUGA?! Do you have any idea what kind of scum docks in Tortuga?"

Margaret giggled.

"What is so funny?" Jack asked, going kind of red in the face.

"_You _dock in Tortuga."

"My point exactly!" Jack replied. "Well, let's hope that your mother and father got to her before anyone else did… but I doubt that they would recognize her, seeing that they've never seen her before."

"Trust me, they'll recognize her," Jason said, smirking.

"Why? Have they met her before? Have _I _met here before?" Margaret asked, very curious.

"No, but as much as I look like my mother, Jocelyn looks like Jack," he replied, still smiling, slightly.

"Jocelyn? I have a daughter named Jocelyn?" Jack asked in a euphoric voice.

"Yes, will you _please _get over the fact that you have a son and a daughter, before I throw something at you?" Jason replied.

"Fine," Jack pouted. "Well, I guess we're off to Tortuga!" Jack said cheerily.

"Tortuga?" Margaret asked.

"Tortuga!" Jack repeated, moving to the door. "To meet my daughter, Jocelyn!" he shouted, quickly closing the door before Margaret could throw something at him.

Jason winced as his rum bottle, which was formerly resting on his table, smashed against the door. "You know, you are kind of violent." He stated.

"I am not!" Margaret retorted, turning to Jason. "You know," she said seductively, "I believe we were in the middle of something, before you made that lovely confession."

"Really?" Jason asked, moving closer to Margaret, and putting his arms around her waist. "What was that something again? I think I forgot."

"Guess," she stated, lacing her fingers together behind his neck, moving still closer to him.

He kissed her, savoring everything about her.

"That's correct, Mr. Sparrow," she said after they broke apart. He grinned and kissed her again.

"I love you."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know I liked writing this last chapter… C'mon, please review, I swear I will update faster if you do!**

**Kiska**

**P.S. Thank you to Smithy, whoever you are! You made my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, the move OR the ride.

**I give up…I can't wait that long to write another chapter, because after re-reading all that I've written, I've left a bunch of stuff out, so this chapter is to clarify some of the missing tidbits, especially about Margaret.**

* * *

"I love you." 

"What?" Margaret stepped back, looking Jason in the eyes. He started blushing under her gaze.

"I uh… I said I love you," he replied, somewhat nervously.

She stood silently for a moment, before replying softly, so that he could barely hear her "I think I love you, too."

He kissed her again, passionate and tender, all at once.

"We still need to talk," she said, forcefully breaking the kiss, though her whole being rejected the action.

"You're probably right," Jason replied, not letting her slip out of his embrace, he started talking. "What do you want to know?"

"Why were you going to kill Jack?"

"It's kind of a stupid reason," he began, taking a seat on the bed, after finally releasing Margaret. She took a seat on a chair. "You see, my sister is just like Jack said, stubborn and vengeful. She hated Jack from the moment our mother died. We were seven, and Jocelyn was convinced we should go the Caribbean to find him. I agreed, because I thought that he was our only hope for survival. We stowed away on a ship and somehow survived the voyage over," he winced, remembering the horrible journey.

"When we got here, we had to make our own way. We knew that Jack was a wanted man, and that Sparrow wasn't exactly a common name, so we started to call ourselves Joseph and Josephine Dupree. By the time I was ten, I had managed to get a job cleaning out stables at an inn, and Jocelyn was a server there. Somehow, she has always looked older than her age, and she acts it, too, so she had no problem convincing the owner that she could do the job. That entire time, she blamed Jack for everything: Mother dying, our misfortunes, even for the stupid, perverted men that always hung around the inn, harassing her. I guess, after ten years, she just wanted revenge. So, we just up and left for Tortuga, waiting for the day that Jack Sparrow would dock there. She knew that she couldn't kill Jack herself, he would recognize her, and so, she asked me to. Normally, I would never hurt anything, but…" Jason looked Margaret straight in the eye, before continuing. "You don't understand. For ten years, Jocelyn has been all that I have, and I'm all she has. I just couldn't hurt her that way. I could see how she wants to kill Jack. To her, he's the entire reason she's miserable. But, when I came here, I couldn't do it. She's never met Jack, and seen how good he can be. He does some bad things, admittedly, but, I could never kill him, no matter how much Jocelyn hates him."

Margaret moved to Jason's side, and hugged him comfortingly. "And, that's not the end," he continued. "I know she's going to hate you, too. It's like I said, I'm all she ever had, and now she's going to think that I'm abandoning her."

"Jason, you would never do that," Margaret said, trying to assuage his pain. "She's your sister, your twin, she know that you'll never abandon her."

Jason nodded mutely, eyes shining from unwept tears. He cleared his throat, and sat up straight, and looked at Margaret. "So, what's your story? Now that you know mine, let's hear yours."

"Well, it's nothing as bad, or dramatic as yours. I'm guessing you already know about my parents, so we'll skip their story. I grew up with two sisters and two brothers. I'm the oldest. My childhood was pretty much normal, I led everyone in driving my mother insane, and I learned to read and write from my grandfather. My father spoiled me with dresses and gifts, and taught me how to fight with a sword, and other weapons, as he did with my brothers and sisters. But, I never really did feel at home here. I longed for England, I hated just being a blacksmith's daughter, and I let that slip to my grandfather once. So, a couple of months ago, I went to his house, at his request, and he said he had a 'special task' for me. He wanted me to go to England, and keep up the name Swann there. I was so excited, I said yes right away. He said that the only way he was going to let me go, though was for me to travel with Jack. He said that Jack was the only person he would entrust with such 'precious cargo'. So, I dressed as a pirate, and came aboard the ship, and you know the rest from there. Well, besides the fact that just a little while ago, Jack got a letter from my grandfather that said someone was after Jack. I guess your sister must have let something slip, or was overheard."

Jason sat up, ramrod straight, his eyes focused on the wall opposite him. When he spoke, his voice was strained, as was the smile on his face. "So, I guess you're not going to stay her much longer. Off to England, right? Well, I wish you the best."

"No," Margaret replied, taking Jason's hand.

He looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "But, I thought you said you didn't want to stay here, and that you hated being just a blacksmith's daughter."

"I did," she said, smiling, "but I would give anything to stay with you. I love you, or have you already forgotten?"

"Never." He captured her lips, once more, and Margaret had never been happier in her life.

* * *

**Well, I hope it explained a lot, and just so you know, this story has gone a completely different direction from what I had first planned, thus all the confusion surrounding the characters. Well, you know the drill: I ask you to review, you don't, I keep writing, nonetheless, so, if you feel like commenting, you know what to do!**

**♥ Kiska ♥**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Carribean.

_-Dodges rotten fruit- Ok, let me explain! I was having a tough time with a friend, who was not a friend, but now is again, and well, the inspiration left me, and all I could do was Hermione/Draco oneshots, which would NOT fit into this story. So, here ya go. Yet another chapter from me!_

_KeK_

_P.S. To everyone who reviewed: I love you!! I'd give you pixi stix, but I don't know where you're at…sorry._

* * *

Jocelyn stared in wonder as the first of the long boats arrived. Even more surprising was the young man sitting in the front of the first long boat.

"Jason?" Jocelyn whispered in wonder, staring at her brother, who was seated next to a familiar young woman. "Jason!" He was just stepping out of the long boat and was knocked to the ground as Jocelyn tackled him with a hug.

"Easy, Joce," he laughed. "Just remember this warm fuzzy feeling in about two seconds, okay?"

"Why-" Jocelyn began, but was cut off. Jack Sparrow stepped out of a long boat and bowed dramatically. "JASON!"

"Remember the feeling! Remember the feeling!" Jason called, hiding behind Margaret. He peeked out from behind her shoulder, extremely happy that his sister was in irons, so she couldn't strangle him.

"Er, perhaps we should all be properly introduced," Margaret suggested. She stuck out her hand. "I'm- DADDY!" Margaret shouted, running to her father and mother, who had just walked out of Tia's hut.

"She's daddy?" Jocelyn asked, not seeing the connection- HEY! Meeting you're scum-of-the-earth father for the first time, especially after your brother was supposed to kill him is tough-.

"No, my dearest," Jack cut in, "I'm daddy." He winked. Jocelyn's stomach turned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" She rushed to the side of Tia's deck and dry heaved.

"Funny. That was her mother's same reaction…" Jack mused.

"Er, Joce, meet Jack. Jack, this is Jocelyn, your daughter," Jason clarified.

"DUH!" Jocelyn and Jack replied at the same time. Their eyes met. Jack tried to smile, but found it hard to do, seeing that Jocelyn was actually trying to kill him by glaring at him.

"Doesn't that give you a headache?" Margaret asked the other girl, after greeting her father and mother.

"…"

"I'll take that as a no," Margaret turned to face Jason. "Well, now that they've met, at least, perhaps it's time for the _other_ introductions."

Jason swallowed hard and went over to Mr. and Mrs. Turner. "Uh, hello…sir," he managed to get out.

"Who are you?" Will asked confused as to why this young man was so nervous about meeting him.

"Um…I'm, um…Jason….Jason Sparrow," Jason stuttered out. Will and Elizabeth's eyes widened when he said his last name.

"Spar-"

"OW! OW! She's got my hair!" Jack squealed out like a small child. Everyone looked over and saw that Jocelyn had him by the hair and was trying to rip it out.

"Jocelyn, let your father go!" Margaret shouted, going over to wrest Jack's hair from the angry woman's fingers.

"He's NOT my father, and why the hell should I listen to you?" Jocelyn growled, giving up on tearing out Jack's hair.

"You're my sister-in-law."

Three identical gasps were heard on the silent deck.

"Margaret, we decided that we were going to WAIT to tell them!" Jason yelled, once again hiding behind Margaret, hoping that her father wasn't going to kill him.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's an extremely short chapter, but I thought that this was the best place to end it. Don't worry, I'll either update again tonight, or else I'll do it tomorrow evening. THANK YOU FOR READING!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Kudos to NoraSivestin (aka Sam, if you've read my profile) who gave me the idea I needed to write the next chapter. I seriously couldn't think of anything, so I think I owe her big time for this. (Btw: in the last chapter, Margaret was supposed to say "You're my sister-in-law", but I forgot the my. So, on that note, anyone want to beta for me? Of course, part of that responsibility would be to help me with ideas when I get stuck)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I, most regrettably, do not own any part of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own Jocelyn, Jason, and Margaret Sparrow!!_

* * *

Margaret glanced at her father, who resembled a fish. _'It's a much better reaction than I expected.'_ His mouth was still opening and closing when Margaret looked at her mother, which was a bad idea. Elizabeth had gone white, and not with shock. Her lips were pursed tightly, and if it was possible, she would have set Jack on fire with her eyes alone.

"Jack Sparrow, I'm going to kill you," Elizabeth stated simply, contradicting her facial expression. "My father asks you to escort my daughter to England, and you corrupt her and marry her to your son?!?!"

"I'm beginning to feel strangely uncomfortable," Jack said, trying to sneak into Tia's house.

Jocelyn cocked her head to the side as she watched her capturer's face. She was happy that Elizabeth had never been that angry at her. She almost felt sorry for Jack.

"Married to some stranger that neither Will nor I knows! All we can say is that he's your spawn, which isn't much!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Hey!" Margaret, Jason, and Jocelyn shouted at the same time.

"It's not my fault I'm Jack's son!" Jason tried to reason.

"You don't know anything about him! He's the man I love!" Margaret yelled.

"Don't insult Jack's spawn! I'm Jack's spawn!" Jocelyn shouted.

Stunned silence followed Jocelyn's outburst.

"Did you just admit to being my child?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Don't read anything into it, scum. I was just defending my brother."

"Jocelyn," Jason said calmly to his sister. "Stop being such a bitch. There's something bigger than your revenge here. I just got married, for God's sake, and all you can think about is yourself."

"I…I…" Jocelyn couldn't find any words to describe how she felt.

"My entire life has been about you, and Joce, I love you more than anything, but could you stop being so self-centered for once in your life? Jack's not all bad, and you're more like him than you want to admit. Please. Give him, give them, a chance. For me?"

Jocelyn stared at her brother in silence for a moment. Thoughts rushed through her head, but in the forefront, she felt…guilty. "Am I really that bad?" she asked.

"Not always," Jason replied, wrapping his twin in his arms. "Jocelyn, you're the smartest, cleverest, most caring person I know. You just don't let anyone else know that, and maybe it's time you did."

Jocelyn smiled at her brother. "For you. For you, I'll try to get along with them. But I won't make any promises."

Jason looked truly happy. "That's all I want. Now, maybe it's time you met your sister. Jocelyn, this is Margaret Sparrow. My wife."

Margaret looked shy, for once in her life. "Hi," she stated dumbly.

"Hi," Jocelyn replied, not sure what to do in this situation.

"Does this mean you've agreed not to kill me?" Jack asked, shattering the awkward moment.

"I guess so." Jocelyn winced. "Father."

Jack looked ecstatic as he shouted "She said 'Father'! She said 'Father'!" He turned to his daughter. "Say 'Daddy' next."

Jocelyn surprised everyone by laughing. "Is he always this bad?"

"YES!" Everyone, even Tia, agreed.

* * *

_So, what do you think of that ending? I really wasn't planning on ending it, but…it happened. I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, but there are a few people I want to thank personally (if this creeps anyone out…oh well, I just want to thank them):_

_**Robin Goodlass**__: Thanks for reviewing my story so much. I think that you're the person who commented the most, and you caused me to make up the character Jason, and the story would have been completely different, and a lot lamer, if not for you!_

_**Smithy: **__Thanks for your support, and I love the limeade comment. It made me laugh out loud for like five minutes, and it was really witty. Your comments on my writing really helped me write the last few chapters!_

_**City Cat: **__I loved your review. It was a _definite_ ego boost, which was something that I needed. I hope you liked the ending. _

♥ Kiska (Sorry the ending was so short)


End file.
